


Promises

by chali



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chali/pseuds/chali
Summary: When Lance gets captured by the Galra, he doesn't suffer the kind of physical torture any of them would have expected. Honestly, it might have been better if he had.





	Promises

Hunk was panicking. 

It was nothing new, really. He panicked almost all the time when they went on missions. It might not make much sense (he knew it really made _no_ sense) but panicking made him feel a kind of calmness. Maybe it was because the second he started panicking, someone would calm him down.

Shiro, with his confident leadership. Keith, with his strong resilience. Pidge, with her unbeatable intelligence. Allura and Coran, who had lost so much already but never allowed themselves to lose hope.

Lance. Who always had his back, always knew exactly what to say, always knew just how to make him feel better and confident and strong. No matter what. 

Lance, who wasn't here.

"Guys," Hunk growled breathlessly over the comms. "He isn't here. He _isn't here_."

" _But he has to be!_ " Pidge's voice was just as vicious as his. " _He has to be, because this is where Blue led us. He'll be somewhere_ -"

"Where, Pidge?" Hunk stopped when he reached the end of the corridor, facing three new ones he could go down. " _Quiznack_... Pidge, we're running out of time, and I can't find him. I've been through all the cells, and they're all empty. What if they've moved him? What if they saw us coming and _killed_ him? What if-"

" _That's enough_ ," Shiro's voice cut him off sharply. " _Lance is not dead. He's here. We need to keep our heads clear, and not panic. Hunk, keep looking. We'll buy you as much time as possible, so-_ "

" _Hunk_!"

"Keith! What-"

" _I got one of the sentries to speak! He's not in the cells, he's two corridors down, straight ahead, and to the left! Big black door, no windows or bars. There'll probably be more sentries posted outside it. You'll probably need to blast it open._ " Hunk was already moving.

He ran faster than he had thought himself capable of. When he rounded the corner, he barely spared the Galra a second glance before killing them both and leaping over them to the door.

No windows. Hunk didn't want to think about why a detail like that would be specified. 

He looked at the pad on the wall next to it, and knew that he needed a galra hand to open it. He looked at the two soldiers on the floor, and decided not to waste anymore time.

"Lance?" He banged on the door. " _Lance_ , you in there?" There was no response. Hunk ignored the cold panic clawing it's way up his throat. "L-Lance, if you're in there stand back a little, okay? I'm blasting down the door, so stay clear."

He stepped back, waited a few seconds, then shot the middle of the metal door. It made a singed dent, but didn't open. 

"Tch, crap."

He tried again, and again, and finally the door was blown clean off its hinges. It hit the opposite wall with a loud bang. Hunk ran inside, and squinted through the dim purple light, trying to ignore the foul smell permeating the room. He finally spotted the figure curled in the far corner of the room, and let out a shaky breath when he saw how close the door had been to hitting them.

"Lance?" The figure curled tighter, and Hunk almost hoped he'd found the wrong person. Almost. "Lance, it's Hunk." He turned on the torch attached to his gun, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar blue armour and dark skin and brown curls that unmistakably belonged to his lost friend. "Thank god... _Lance_."

Hunk wasted no time in approaching him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Lance flinched, but didn't look up. Hunk swallowed thickly.

"G-guys, I've got him."

" _Oh, thank_ _fuck_..." Pidge sounded as close to tears as Hunk was. 

" _I found his bayard. I'm on my way_." Keith's voice was tense and clipped, and Hunk wondered if he'd picked up on the fear lacing his voice. 

" _Hunk, how is he?_ " Shiro asked. 

"He's... I don't know. He won't look at me or - or say anything - Lance?" He shook the shoulder he was holding gently. Placing his gun down beside him, the torch still shining on them, he lifted his other hand to stroke Lance's hair. The boy flinched under his touch, but raised his head enough to peer at Hunk with exhausted, red-rimmed eyes. 

"H-Hunk?" He asked hoarsely, and Hunk felt tears spring to his eyes. 

"Yeah. Yeah, man, it's me. All of us, actually. We're all here. You okay? You hurt?" Lance looked at him, his eyes widening slowly. He sat up straighter, and in the light from his gun Hunk could make out the dark bruising along the left side of his face, the dried blood matting his hair. 

" _God_ , Lance... what did they do to you?" He didn't wait for an answer, and made to stand up. Lance's hand shot out to grip his wrist so tightly the armour creaked, and his eyes filled with what Hunk could only describe as _terror_. 

"Wh - d-don't - don't-" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, it's fine. It's okay, I'm getting you out of here-"

He heard footsteps ringing behind him, and turned in time to see Keith skidding to a halt outside the empty doorframe. He approached them slowly, taking in Lance's scared expression. 

"Lance, are you - did they hurt him?" Hunk shook his head helplessly.

"I don't know. Looks like he has a concussion, but we need to get him back to the Castle to properly treat him."

Hunk reached out to pry Lance's hand from his wrist, and grasped it securely in his own, carefully pulling until the Blue Paladin started to stand shakily. Lance stood straight for a brief moment, then bent slightly with a wince. Hunk picked up his bayard, and pulled Lance's arm around his shoulders, Keith hurrying to take up the same position at his other side. They started back to the Castle.

Hunk kind of tuned out as he followed Keith's lead through the winding corridors back to their lions. He ignored the Galra that approached them, trusting Keith to take care of them. He focused only on Lance. On his unsteady breathing, and his blood and sweat and filth stained skin, on the quiet way he would say their names every few seconds.

He focused on the fact that Lance was _here_. They'd found him. After days of searching they'd _finally_ found him.

The hangar came into sight, Shiro and Pidge standing protectively in front of their lions, fighting off the countless Galra surrounding them.

"Hunk, you got him?" Keith asked. 

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll clear a path for you two to get to Yellow, then you take him back to the Castle. We'll follow once we're done here." Hunk nodded, and returned his attention to his hurt friend. He caught Pidge's frantic gaze and nodded shortly. She looked at Lance and bit her lip, then turned back to the fight.

Hunk clapped Keith gratefully on the shoulder when they finally reached Yellow, and the Red Paladin took up a defensive position behind them as Hunk led Lance into his lion.

When they were safe in the cockpit, Hunk carefully set Lance down by the wall, pushing a container of water into his trembling hands.

"Okay, buddy. Drink this slowly, and wait here, while I get us back to the castle."

He ran to the pilot seat, and had barely touched anything before Yellow was shooting out of the ship towards the Castle. 

"Coran, Allura, I have Lance. We're on our way back. Get a pod ready."

" _Right away, Number Two_!"

" _Hunk, how's Lance_?" Allura sounded worried, and when Lance wasn't so out of it Hunk would be sure to tell him so.

"He's in pretty bad shape, princess. We'll-"

A low whine cut him off, and he turned sharply in his chair to see Lance shaking, his eyes distant and unfocused, his breathing speeding up rapidly -

Hunk recognised the signs of a panic attack when he saw one, and was out of the chair immediately, ignoring Allura's questions and trusting Yellow to lead them safely to the Castle.

"Lance, hey. Hey, hey, hey. It's fine. You're _fine_ , you're safe," Lance reached towards him, eyes still wide and teary and unfocused. Hunk grasped the outstretched hand tightly in his own, and knelt in front of Lance's gaze. "Lance, man, look at me. Look at _me_. I'm here, okay? Right here."

Finally, Lance looked at him, and his face crumpled. He leaned forward until his head rested on Hunk's chest, and sobbed hoarsely. Hunk took off his helmet and buried his face in Lance's hair, uncaring of the filth.

"It's okay, now, buddy. It's okay."

"Th-they - I just - I just woke up in there! Th -they didn't even _a-ask_ me anything or - I was so _scared_ ," he moved closer to Hunk, raising his head until it was buried in the crook of his neck. "They just _l-left_ me there. Alone. I - I was _alone_ -"

Hunk swallowed bile, and stroked the back of Lance's head gently, pulling him closer. 

Alone. 

Hunk had always known what Lance's greatest fear was. Hell, anyone who spent more than five minutes with him could figure it out.

Lance was always so loud and boisterous and enthusiastic, always talking to people and touching people and smiling at people. When he was upset, or worried, or scared, he wouldn't isolate himself like Keith and Pidge did. He sought people out. He took comfort in _people_ , in company.

 _Alone_. The perfect way to break him. 

He almost threw up on Lance's shaking back, and only years of practice allowed him to swallow it back down and continue holding him, rocking soothingly instead. 

"You're fine now, okay. It - that must've been horrible, man. I can't even imagine. But you're out now, and I'm with you, and none of us will let anything like that happen to you again, okay? I promise you. You won't have to go through that again." The lion shook slightly, and when Hunk looked out the window he saw the walls of the Castle. He took a shaky breath, and gently pulled Lance away from him. The Blue Paladin swayed slightly, and Hunk guessed it was only a matter of time before he was unconscious.

He bit his lip, then said, "Lance. Listen, I know you're pretty hurt, and I've asked Coran to prepare a pod for you." Lance's eyes widened slightly, and he paled further. Hunk continued, needing to be absolutely sure. "But - are you okay with that? Would you rather we patch you up the normal way?" Lance gulped, and nodded, his eyes afraid again. Hunk nodded and smiled at him, "Okay. That's fine. I'll tell Coran, and we'll get some painkillers and bandages and stuff, okay?"

He opened Yellow, and heaved Lance to his feet, and Allura was immediately by their sides, cradling Lance's face and looking into his eyes. Lance bleary looked back at her. 

"'lo, Allura," she smiled at him tearfully.

"Hello, Lance, I'm so _thankful_  you're safe. Come, Coran has-"

"No pods, princess," Hunk cut her off more sharply than he had intended, and gave her an apologetic glance when she looked shocked. "Um, he doesn't want a pod. A pod is off the table. I can patch him up if you get me bandages and stuff." She looked like she wanted to argue, but relented when he gave her a _look_.

"Yes. Yes, alright. I'll run ahead and let Coran know."

"Thank you..."

He secured Lance's arm around his shoulder and followed her at a slower pace. Lance didn't speak again, too focused on staying on his feet, and by the time they reached the medbay he was almost unconscious.

When they entered, Coran and Allura were having a heated and concerned discussion. Noticing Lance's state, Coran seemed to relent under Allura's intense glare and shut down the pod they were standing in front of. He straightened his shoulders and slapped on a smile.

"Well, Number Three, looks like you've been through the wringer. I'm certainly glad to see you're alive, however. Not to worry, we'll have you fixed up soon enough. Where are those bandages? It's been so long since we've had to use them..." He continued muttering as he flitted around the room, gathering things into his arms. Hunk laid Lance down on a bed by the wall, and sat next to him as his blue eyes wandered the room restlessly. 

Coran bustled over and set down his armful of bandages and medicines and tape and needles and countless other things Hunk really hoped he wouldn't have to use. Allura brought over a large bowl of steaming water and a cloth.

Together, Coran and Hunk gently sat Lance up, and Allura worked his battered armour off of his body, leaving him in his underwear. Hunk felt a pit form in his stomach as he took in the battered state of his best friend.

Aside from the mess on the side of his face, Hunk hadn't been able to see what physical damage had been done to Lance. Considering he had been in Galra captivity for almost five days, he supposed it could have been worse. 'Could have been worse' was still awful enough. 

His chest was a litany of bruises, and Hunk didn't want to think about what they must have looked like five days ago if they were this gruesome now. His ribs looked uneven enough that Hunk was pretty sure a few were broken. He had strange burns along his back and neck - they had heard stories from Shiro about the druids' lightning, and Hunk didn't want to think about what they must have done to Lance to leave a mark like this. 

The worst damage by far, however, had been done to Lance's right hand. Hunk didn't know how he had missed it before. Maybe he had been too overwhelmed with relief at finding Lance alive at all. But now he could barely look away from it, despite the nausea crawling back up his throat. 

His index and middle fingers were bent at horribly unnatural angles, and the flesh had been scraped so badly along the back and sides of the appendage that it looked more like a raw slab of meat than anything else. Hunk met Coran and Allura's gazes, finding them looking just as ill as he felt. 

Wordlessly, Hunk wet the cloth and began cleaning the dirt off of Lance's face and torso, trying to avoid the most sensitive spots. No one spoke. A few times Lance almost nodded off, leaning heavily on Coran's shoulder. But he never did, always snapping back awake and looking around at each of them before settling back into his earlier trance. 

Hunk selfishly wished he hadn't asked Lance about the pods. 

After a while, the tense silence was broken by the sound of approaching footsteps. The other paladins burst through the door, Lance jumping slightly in fright. When he saw them all standing there, staring at him with wide, horrified eyes, he and Pidge burst into synchronised tears. 

Hunk saw her quickly register Lance's injuries before she pounced on him. She wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around his shoulders, and buried her face in the side of his neck. He lifted his uninjured hand and buried it in her hair, bowing his head until it rested on her shoulder. 

Shiro and Keith smiled sadly, and joined them. Shiro waited a minute for tapping Pidge's shoulder lightly. She pulled away with a sniffle, and reluctantly stepped back, allowing him to take her place. He lifted his hands, carefully telegraphic every move, and placed them gently on either side of Lance's face. Lance looked at him tearfully. 

"I'm sorry we took so long, Lance. I'm sorry we let you get taken at all. But - you're here now. We won't let this happen again. We _won't_." Lance sniffed and nodded, looking down at his broken hand. Shiro followed his gaze and blinked rapidly. He cleared his throat. 

"Keith told me what happened, where they found you. I - I understand if you don't want a pod, and we won't force you into one. But your recovery won't be easy, especially that hand. So if you do feel ready for one at any point, just let us know, okay?" Lance nodded, and spoke in a painfully hoarse voice.

"Y-yeah. Thank you. All of you. I thought - thank you. For saving me." Pidge moved forward again, but Coran caught her by the shoulder.

"There will be time for that soon enough. For now, I have to get Number Three all bandaged up, so that he can start healing properly. He'll also need plenty of food and water, according to the scanner." Hunk slapped his forehead.

"Oh _man_ , Lance, I forgot. Sorry, sorry," he started for the door, then turned and walked back over to Lance instead. He shouldered past Coran, ignoring his half-hearted protests, and hugged Lance around the shoulders.

"I know you're exhausted, man, but come to the kitchen before you go to bed. I'll cook you up something good." He felt Lance nod against his chest, and Hunk mouthed _stay with him_ to Keith over Lance's head. Keith nodded, and glared as if to say _what else would I do?_

Hunk went to the kitchen. And vomited into the sink.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since they had found him, and Lance was different.

That was to be expected, after the hell he had gone through. But that expectation didn't make the reality of the situation any easier.

It wasn't something hugely obvious. Lance sat with them, and ate with them, and talked to them, albeit less than he usually would have.

He just didn't _smile_. 

Hunk had been by his side almost constantly since they rescued him, and he hadn't seen Lance smile even once. Hadn't heard that bright laugh that never failed to lift his spirits. He knew that Lance needed time, that he was still recovering. He knew that Lance was strong enough to get through this. But still.

It just wasn't _right_. 

The Paladins all took turns sharing a bed with him, after realising that he was having some difficulty sleeping by himself. Lance tended to gravitate towards Hunk when asked who he wanted to share with. Hunk didn't mind at all. 

He didn't mind that he was woken constantly during the night by a jerk or a kick from the trembling body next to him. Didn't mind that if he quietly asked Lance if he wanted to talk about it, he was shut down by a weighted silence. Didn't mind having to change the bandages on his mangled fingers, even though he felt ill for hours afterwards. Didn't mind that his best friend's suffering was wearing him down just as much as it was Lance. 

He didn't mind, no matter what Shiro might think. If he had the chance be any kind of help to Lance, any kind at all, then he'd take it.

He was resigned to Lance being a bit unresponsive, even uncooperative. He couldn't blame him. After going though an experience like that... Hunk didn't like thinking about what those hours, those _days_ , must have felt like. Trapped, hurt, alone. With the constant threat of torture or death hanging over you. Uncertain as to whether or not salvation would ever come.

The thought gave Hunk just as many nightmares as it did Lance, though he tried not to let his exhaustion, physical or emotional, show on his face.

He didn't mind. He really didn't. 

He still felt horribly, _horribly_ grateful when Lance finally did snap. 

Hunk was woken by his usual kick in the shin. He reached over to gently hold Lance's shoulder, to offer reassurance that he was here, Lance wasn't alone, he was safe - Lance kicked him again, and _screamed_. 

Hunk bolted upright, and gripped both of Lance's shoulders tightly, shaking him. 

"Lance! _Lance_ , wake up, it's a dream! Lance, please! It's just a nightmare-"

Light illuminated Lance's twisted, tear-stained face as the door slid open. Hunk caught a glimpse of Keith in the hallway, Pidge standing pale and wide-eyed behind him, before he turned his attention back to the writhing body in his grip. Lance let out another cry.

" _Lance_!" Pidge shouted, and sprinted past Keith, climbing onto the bed next to Hunk. Keith snapped out of whatever shocked stupor he had been in, and followed her, Shiro close on his heels.

"Guys, what do I do?" Hunk asked them, shaking Lance more frantically. "He won't wake up!"

"Lance!"

Lance's next cry cut itself off with a sob, and Hunk gathered him helplessly to his chest. He held tightly as Lance writhed, bandaged hands pushing at his chest, sobbing hoarsely. Then he gasped wetly, and stilled, and his hands twisted themselves into the fabric of Hunk's pajama top. Everyone seemed to hold their breath for a long moment, then Shiro moved forward and knelt beside the bed.

"Lance, you with us, buddy?" Lance took a shuddering breath, his grip on Hunk's shirt tightening, and nodded.

"Y-yeah..."

Pidge let out a sigh that sounded more like a sob, and threw her arms around both of them. Shiro slowly raised his flesh hand and placed it on Lance's shaking back. Keith shuffled awkwardly behind Shiro, and Hunk could see the way he opened and closed his fists by his side, biting his lip nervously.

"S-sorry. If I woke you-"

" _Don't_ ," Hunk cut Lance off sharply. "Don't apologise, Lance, you're smarter than that." He felt Pidge nodding against his shoulder.

"I - I _shouldn't_ \- I'm just-" he sobbed hoarsely again, and Hunk felt his shaking intensify. He tightened his grip, and shook his head at Shiro when he opened his mouth. Lance continued in a choked voice, "I keep - going _back_ there. To that - that room. A-alone. And I - I know that I'm not there anymore, I know that logically, but - but what if it's - _Haggar_? Just messing with my mind? What if - what if I wake up and I'm _not_ lying next to one of you, and I'm b-back _there_ instead? What if I get caught again?"

"That _won't happen._ " Keith spoke with such conviction that Lance turned his head to look at him. Keith met his gaze solidly. "Lance, I promise, that _won't_ happen. I - we won't _let_ that happen. We should never have let it happen at all, in the first place." Lance shook his head.

"You don't - you can't promise something like that. You can't promise that I won't get taken, or that you won't, or that you'll all survive the next battle. That's not something you can _promise_. And I - if I lost all of you, I don't know what I would do. I could barely manage a few days alone, let alone-"

"Let me stop you right there, Lance," Shiro cut in smoothly, voice slightly louder than necessary. "Do you really, _honestly_ think that this is you 'barely managing'? Lance, I've seen people go through way less than what you've just experienced, and come out much worse.

"Lance," he pulled on Lance's arm, and turned him so that he was gripping both of his shoulders, "you are _not_ weak." Lance made a small noise, but Shiro kept talking. "I know that you think that you are, sometimes. And I know that you feel that way now most of all. But I _promise_ you, you are not weak. You are one the strongest, most resilient people I know. I've seen you mature and grow stronger since we joined Voltron, and I've seen you fight through so much.

"And you're right. Survival and protection cannot be promised. But what we _can_ promise, and what we  _do_ promise, is that we will do everything in our power to keep you, and each other, safe. Okay?" Lance nodded slightly. "And, Lance. I don't know if this will be much of a comfort, but - no matter what happens to us, I _know_ you'll be fine. You'll survive through it. Because you are _strong_ , Lance. You are."

"You're the nicest person I know," Hunk said quietly, and they looked at him. "You are, Lance. You're always so thoughtful and kind and friendly. You've been my best friend from the moment I _met_ you. You'll never be alone like that again, no matter what happens to us. Because the people that you meet _want_ to be friends with you. You'll _always_ be able to find someone, Lance. And Shiro's right. You're _strong_ , man. You can get through anything. You'll get through _this_. You just gotta give it time."

"Exactly," Pidge said, nodding vehemently and wrapping her arms around Lance's neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Keith put his hand on Shiro's shoulder and leaned forward.

"Lance. Shiro and Hunk are right. You - you really are strong. One of the strongest people I know. I - I don't think you realise how much I depend on you. In _and_ out of battle. I - I know I'm not exactly the most... _open_ person. So - I don't hate you Lance. You're important to me, to _all_ of us."

Lance looked at Keith with wide eyes, still wet with tears. He looked at Shiro who gave him one of those steady, steady smiles. He looked at Pidge, who nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

He looked at Hunk.

And he smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was 'Facing their Phobia' and I think that Lance would definitely be afraid of being alone, since he's so connected with his friends and family and with people in general. I don't really know if this counts as facing that fear? But, oh well. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thankyou for reading!


End file.
